criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew Del Negro
|birthplace = Mount Kisco, NY |family = Two unnamed siblings Deirdre Whelan Del Negro |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Matthew Del Negro is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Del Negro was born in Mount Kisco, New York, on August 2, 1972, as the youngest of three children. He attended and graduated Boston College, where he played Division I lacrosse. After graduating, Del Negro studied acting, and after appearing in several minor commercials and indie films, he was cast as Brian Cammarata on the TV series The Sopranos. This role led to several further appearances in other TV shows, including The West Wing, Law & Order, Stargate: Atlantis, Las Vegas, Beautiful People, Rizzoli and Isles, Lie to Me, Teen Wolf, and United States of Tara. He also made several appearances in films such as Chelsea Walls, Ira and Abby, and Trailer Park of Terror. Del Negro has also been cast in several theater productions. He also works as a voice actor, providing the voice of Ops Com in the 2011 video game SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs, and he also voiced characters in L.A. Noire and Mass Effect 3. In his personal life, Del Negro married Deirdre Whelan Del Negro. On Criminal Minds Del Negro portrayed Detective David Rizzo, who appeared in the Season Eight episode "Carbon Copy". Filmography *Teen Wolf (2013-present) as Rafael McCall (3 episodes) *Mistresses (2013) as Jacob Pollack (7 episodes) *Rizzoli & Isles (2011-2013) as Giovanni Gilberti (4 episodes) *Automotive (2013) as Paul *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) as Alan Quinn *Criminal Minds - "Carbon Copy" (2013) TV episode - Detective David Rizzo *Saving Lincoln (2013) as Nathaniel Rulough *Chasing the Hill (2012-2013) as Henry Walls (4 episodes) *Buoy (2012) as Danny *Happy Endings (2012) as Kent *The Good Wife (2012) as Officer Curtis Robb *Damages (2012) as Chris's Soldier Source *The Client List (2012) as Josh Harper *Ringer (2012) as Grady Torrance (3 episodes) *Mass Effect 3 (2012) as Lieutenant Steve Cortez (video game, voice) *Blue-Eyed Butcher (2012) as Jeff's Coworker *Celeste & Jesse Forever (2012) as Nick *A Novel Romance (2011) as Buddy Andrews *L.A. Noire (2011) as Henry Arnett (video game, voice) *Chase (2011) as Psychiatrist Alan *Socom 4: U.S. Navy Seals (2011) as Ops Com (video game, voice) *Veil (2010) as Paul Braddock (short) *The Whole Truth (2010) as Dan Olin *United States of Tara (2009-2010) as Nick Hurley (9 episodes) *Parenthood (2010) as Timm (2 episodes) *Eastwick (2010) as Danny Torcoletti *Trauma (2009) as Davey (2 episodes) *Lie to Me (2009) as Agent Young (uncredited) *Medium (2009) as Michael Skahan *B.O.H.I.C.A. (2008) as Busche *Christmas Break (2008) as Stu (short) *Trailer Park of Terror (2008) as Pastor Lewis *Suspect (2007) as Marty Fisher *CSI: Miami (2007) as Mike Farallon (2 episodes) *Ghost Image (2007) as Tucker *Law & Order (2001-2007) as Peter Fetzer/Vinny/Driver (3 episodes) *The Sopranos (2002-2007) as Brian Cammarata (8 episodes) *Stargate: Atlantis (2007) as Mike Branton *Room 314 (2006) as Nick *Ira & Abby (2006) as Seth *The West Wing (2005-2006) as Bram Howard (16 episodes) *Beautiful People (2006) as Ben Lewis (8 episodes) *Las Vegas (2006) as Garrison Wheeler *Why George? (2005) as Anthony *Nick and Stacey (2005) as Nick (short) *Tempting Adam (2004) as Brad *Cooking Lessons (2004) as Forest *NCIS (2004) as Balboa *Joan of Arcadia (2004) as Emergency Room Doctor *Whoopi (2003) as Daryl *North of Providence (2003) as DJ (short, voice) *Chelsea Walls (2001) as Rookie Cop *The Gypsy Years (2000) as Christian Murphy *The $treet (2000) as Dean *The Doghouse (2000) as Mickey Summer *The North End (1997) as Freddie Fabucci 'DIRECTOR' *Christmas Break (2008) (short) 'WRITER' *Christmas Break (2008) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People